BEKU
by eureka eklesius
Summary: Aku tak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi padaku.. Ku yakinkan hatiku kalau aku takkan apa-apa… Tapi nyatanya sakit..hatiku sakit atas yang dulu.. Sampai saat bertemu lagi denganmu..tapi aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**BEKU**

_Aku tak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi padaku.._

_Ku yakinkan hatiku kalau aku takkan apa-apa…_

_Tapi nyatanya sakit..hatiku sakit atas yang dulu.._

_Sampai saat bertemu lagi denganmu..tapi aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sekarang.._

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AJALAHXD

**CHAPTER 1**

'_jangan pergi..kenapa?..segitu bencinyakah kau padaku?!'_

'_diamlah..bukan urusanmu!..kau menyebalkan!..berhenti mengikutiku!..lepaskan!..tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!..terimakasih..Sakura…'_

"Hahh…hahhhhh…kenapa lagi-lagi itu sih!hhoooaaeemmmm…udah pagi ternyata..",Sakura pun mengucek-ngucek tersadar akan sesuatu,Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tempat jam berada.

"GAWAATT!..TELATTTT!".

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun,berprofesi sebagai dokter muda sangat muda malah di rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha,berwajah cantik,dan pintar terbukti dengan dia yang melewati masa SMP dan SMAnya hanya dengan kurun waktu kurang dari 4 tahun,kelas akselerasi..yah ada satu yang membuatnya sedikit..hemm..yah lebih dikenal..Jidatnya yang lebar hehehehe…

'kenapa selalu mimpi itu,suara-suara itu juga',batin Sakura.

"Hei Saki..melamun terus ntar kemasukan baru tau rasa",tegur seorang perempuan berambut pirang sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

"ASTAGA INO!,kau ini mau aku kena serangan jantung ya",balas Sakura.

"sorry…habis kau ini melamun terus dari tadi,mikirin apa sih,apa karna telat tadi?bukannya meetingnya ga jadi kan?",cecar Ino.

"ikh cerewet amat sih,pertanyaannya terlalu banyak tau..aku bukannya mikirin itu..ntahlah ino aku ga ngerti,aku mimpi itu lagi,suara-suara itu juga..kenapa ya?"

Ino menghela napas,"Saki mimpimu itu udah berulang-ulang tau kau perlu refreshing,kalau ngga coba deh certain sama dia,mungkin dia…",

"apa sih Ino,mungkin aku cuma ga enak badan aja,kau tau kan gimana yang satu itu,nanti dia jadi khawatir lagi aku kenapa-napa"sela Sakura."kau terlalu khawatir,tapi makasih ya",lanjut sakura dengan sorot mata yang melembut.

"ya udah,oh ya Saki bukannya kau harus check pasien,dah jam segini juga,aku juga ada pasien nih,aku takut kena marah Tsunade-sensei nanti,aku kan masih mahasiswa hahahaha..beda denganmu yang udah jadi dokter,aku diluan ya ..",ucap atau lebih tepatnya canda Ino sambil berlari menjauh.

Itulah Ino,seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang merupakan murid langsung dari Tsunade Senju salah seorang dari 3 orang yang cukup terkenal dan berpengaruh di konoha yaitu Jiraya penulis novel terkenal sekaligus pengusaha ternama dan kerap kali melakukan penelitian,kemudian Orochimaru,seorang ahli bedah dan ilmuwan jenius dan terkenal,lalu Tsunade yang merupakan dokter sama seperti orochimaru yang juga seorang ilmuwan sekaligus merangkap sebagai kepala rumah sakit atau sebut saja Konoha juga melalukan praktek disana atas usulan Tsunade dan atas rekomendasi dari ayah ino yang merupakan dokter spesialis saraf yang terbaik disana,ayah ino bernama Yamanaka Inoichi.

"oke,bye Ino",balas sakura.

Percakapan mereka berdua pun berakhir tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Hari pun hampir malam sudah waktunya untuk pulang,apalagi untuk seorang Haruno sakura yang mempunyai janji.

**SAKURA'S POV**

'Hufftt…sudah jam 6 apa sempat ya?ah..biar aja telat toh aku juga udah bilang kalau aku akan telat..lewat koridor ini bakalan kearah parkir lebih cepat,lebih baik lewat sini aja biar jalan lebih santai,hufffffttt…capeknya'.

'Tapi aku masih kepikiran soal mimpi itu,kenapa mimpi tentang _dia_ lagi,padahal aku udah lama ga jumpa sama _dia_ tapi kenapa?_dia _ yang buat aku dan Naruto hampir mati..udah ah..ngapain mikirin itu,lebih baik aku cepat pergi…Ah..itu mobilnya..'

**END POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Dia..**_

Don't like ya Don't read..

Warning : typo(s),jelek,dan abal-abal.

Tapi inilah karya nyata saya dan ini bukan plagiat..

Oke..Have a nice read hehehehe

Sakura pun pergi mengendarai mobil hitamnya dengan tujuan kesebuah rumah makan sederhana yang cukup terkenal akan kelezatan masakannya.

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan yang biasa,cukup aman untuk melintas di jalan yang lumayan sedikit kendaraan melaju di dalamnya.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan konsentrasi,tapi tiba-tiba..BRAAKKK!..ada kecelakaan yang terjadi kurang lebih 8 meter dari posisi pun menghentikan mobilnya,terkejut dengan apa yang yang terjadi karena sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju tiba-tiba dihadapan sebuah mobil sedan yang cukup mewah yang mengakibatkan mobil sedan mewah tersebut melaju miring kearah pembatas jalan tanpa sempat menghentikan laju dalam mobil itu keluar sosok manusia yang kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan di pinggir jalan.

Sakura pun bergegas menuju lokasi kecelakaan dengan mobilnya secara perlahan dan keluar melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sakura melihat seorang pengendara dari motor yang melintas tadi yang juga terjatuh bersama motornya yang oleng namun kondisinya tak separah kondisi sedan mewah itu dan pengemudinya berteriak kepada orang-orang yang berdatangan sambil mendekati sosok tubuh,seorang pria berbalut tuxedo yang terkapar di pinggir jalan tanpa mempedulikan kondisi motornya yang teronggok di sisi jalan lain..dapat dipastikan bahwa sosok tubuh yang di kerumuni orang-orang adalah pengendara mobil tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi,Sakura melewati kerumunan orang yang berdatangan ke tempat kejadian dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang semakin bertambah saja yang membuat tempat tersebut sesak dan susah untuk di pun mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Konoha hospital,ini dokter haruno..tolong kirimkan ambulan ke perempatan kedua di arah jalan masuk Rumah sakit,terjadi kecelakaan disini,serta siapkan semua peralatannya,Cepat!"

Dengan usaha yang lumayan keras,sakura pun dapat melawati kerumunan orang dan berdiri tepat dihadapan dua orang yang menjadi pelaku dan korban kecelakaan ini.

"TOLONG!..SIAPA SAJA!..AMBULAN!..PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!..HUBUNGI RUMAH SAKIT!",teriak seorang pemuda berpakaian sekolah yang di balut dengan jaket berwarna coklat senada dengan celana seragamnya dengan nada panik dan ketakutan kepada kerumunan orang.

"JANGAN ADA YANG MEMINDAHKAN DIA DARI POSISINYA!"perintah sakura atau lebih tepatnya teriak sakura pada orang-orang serta pada pemuda yang berteriak tadi saat Sakura melihat mereka yang mencoba memegang dan memindahkan korban tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada disana termasuk pemuda sekolahan tersebut terkejut dan mereka melihat Sakura dengan pandangan penuh mengerti akan arti dari tatapan mereka sakura pun menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Saya ini seorang dokter,jadi anda semua tolong jangan ada yang memindahkan korban karna itu akan berdampak buruk apabila ada bagian dari tulangnya yang retak atau patah,saya sudah menelepon pihak rumah sakit dan kau anak sekolahan..berhentilah berteriak dan ikut kami kerumah sakit untuk merawat lukamu!",ucap Sakura dengan nada lebih tenang namun masih dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang berada disana".

Sakura pun melihat korban yang kini kepalanya di banjiri oleh pun menyibakkan helaian rambu bagian depan atau lebih tepatnya poni panjang korban yang menghalagi Sakura melihat keseluruhan dari wajah pria yang menjadi korban kecelakaan terkejutnya Sakura begitu melihat siapa korban tersebut.

'_Dia..'_

Saat Sakura mengamati wajah korban tersebut,tiba-tiba tubuh sang korban bergerak-gerak kecil sepertinya dia mencoba mengumpulkan Sakura lihat,dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya dan dia memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Saku..ra..",ucap korban tersebut lemah dan kemudian ia kembali tak sadarkan diri,meninggalkan sakura yang terduduk dengan wajah tegang di sampingnya.

Pemuda sekolahan yang berada didekat Sakura pun bingung dengan sikap Sakura dan mencoba memanggilnya."Dokter..dokter!..",panggil pemuda Sakura seperti tak sadar akan posisinya,dan Sakura pun kembali tersadar saat suara sirine ambulan terdengar pun,Sakura dan dua orang terkait dalam kecelakaan ini serta pihak rumah sakit yang datang,pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan kerumunan orang serta dua kendaraan milik korban dan pelaku dalam kecelakaan ini pada pihak kepolisian yang telah hadir ke lokasi untuk mengamankan area kecelakaan tersebut serta mengumpulkan informasi yang berkaitan.

"Kalian pergilah bersama korban itu dengan ambulan,biar saya pergi dengan anak sekolahan ini dengan mobil,sepertinya dia shock melihat korban itu",ucap Sakura."dan kau..-tunjuk sakura pada anak sekolah itu-..ikut denganku dan tak ada penolakan",tegas Sakura.

"Ha..ha'i ",jawab anak sekolahan itu dengan terbata.

**Di lain pihak…**

"haduhh..Saku kau lama,sebenarnya kau kemana sih?"keluh seorang pemuda beriris saphire bersurai pirang."kenapa teleponku ga dijawab..hufftt….apa dia ga datang ya?ck..menyebalkan!",racau pemuda pirang itu panggil saja dia bosan,Naruto pun mengirimkan SMS pada sakura,_'ne..saku,aku makan diluan,kalau memang kau masih lama,lebih baik ga usah datang soalnya sehabis makan aku langsung pulang..tenang aja..aku ga marah kok..'._

"Nah sudah beres,_ha_~..oJi-san!ramen pedasnya satu ya.."teriak naruto pada pejual disana.

Tbc..

Thanks for your review **Desy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Warning : typo(s),aneh luar binasa dll**

**Don't like don'read ajalahXD**

_**Dia Uchiha..**_

_Titt..titt…tiit…_ ponsel sakura berbunyi namun Sakura sepertinya tak menghiraukannya,Sakura memfokuskan pikirannya pada mobilnya..

Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka ke Konoha Hospital,mereka pun..-_para perawat_-..segera membawa korban masuk ke ruangan UGD untuk membersihkan luka-luka pasien baru mereka,sedangkan anak sekolahan itu tetap diluar ruangan UGD bersama seorang suster yang bertugas mengobati luka lecet di sekitar lengan kiri bawahnya,sedangkan Sakura sedang membersihkan dirinya dari darah korban yang masih melekat di tangannya agar lebih steril dan kemudian ia pun masuk ke ruangan UGD dan melakukan penanganan medis pada si pria yang menjadi korban.

**Skip time..3 jam kemudian…**

Sakura keluar dari ruangan UGD dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia disana,disana dia duduk dan terlihat seperti orang frustasi,sesekali dia mengusap mukanya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**SAKURA'S POV**

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya,dan kenapa dalam situasi begini?aku..aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan bila aku bertemu dengannya lagi,aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi'…"_oh ayolah Sakura,tak peduli dia siapa,tingkahnya seperti apa dan hubungan kalian seperti apapun dulu maupun sekarang itu tak berarti apapun,saat ini dia pasienmu dan kau harus merawat dan_ _mengobatinya,itu tanggung jawabmu!ingat kau itu dokter,mengerti_!",inner Sakura menyadarkan dirinya.

"ya,dia pasienku,dan aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab merawatnya dan tak ada hubungannya dengan emosi dan pribadiku",tegas Sakura pada tersadar akan sesuatu,Sakura merogoh saku celana blazernya dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

'_ne..saku,aku makan diluan,kalau memang kau masih lama,lebih baik ga usah datang soalnya sehabis makan aku langsung pulang..tenang aja..aku ga marah kok..'._

"hmmtt..Naruto..-sakura tersenyum-..ASTAGA!aku harus nelpon Naruto,siapa tau dia bisa menghubungi kakak_nya_",ucap pun men-dial up nomor Naruto.

_tuut..tuut..klik!_"halo Sakura,ada apa?bukannya sudah kukirim SMS,aku ngantuk Saku..",cerocos Naruto sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing akibat bangun tiba-tiba di seberang telepon.

Sakura pun jengkel,"bukan begitu baka!",Naruto pun terlonjak dan mengubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk di kasur king sizenya.

"jadi ada apa?",heran Naruto.

"Naruto,apa kau punya nomor ponsel Itachi?_dia _kecelakaan,sekarang ada di rumah sakit tempatku kerja,Itachi-nii harus tau,_dia_ masih di UGD sekarang",jawab Sakura dengan nada panik yang cukup terasa di telinga seorang Naruto.

"wey..tenang Sakura-chan,pelan-pelan..memangnya dia siapanya Itachi?siapa dia Saku?"tanya Naruto dengan nada sehalus mungkin agar Sakura sedikit tenang dan tak membuat Sakura lebih panik.

"huuffttt…_dia_ adik itachi,_dia_ Uchiha..Uchiha Sasuke..-_mata Naruto membulat_-..,Naruto..tolong kabari Itachi ya..kau kan punya kerja sama dengan AKATSUKI Corp,tolong ya.."ucap Sakura dengan lebih tenang bahkan terkesan dingin saat Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke,itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Tanpa berniat memperpanjang percakapan mereka,Naruto pun menyetujui permintaan Sakura dan memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Sakura kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengganti pakaian tidurnya menjadi pakaian hariannya,t-shirt putih dilapisi jaket berwarna biru dan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu itu diapun men-dial nomor kontak yang di beri nama 'Itachi akatsuki(?)' sambil berlari menuruni tangga,karena kamar naruto berada dilantai 2.

"Halo..Uzu-sama,ada apa menelepon saya selarut ini?",ucap seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi uchiha di seberang telepon dengan nada formal.

"tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Itachi…Ah sudahlah itu ga penting!..Itachi,Sasuke ada di Konoha Hospital sekarang,dia kecelakaan,sekarang dia diruangan UGD,cepatlah kesana dan temui Sakura-chan,dia dokter yang menangani Sasuke!",jawab Naruto dengan buru-buru karena dia menelepon sambil berlari keluar.

"APA!",respon Itachi terkejut,siapa yang tidak terkejut jika mendapat kabar bahwa adik yang semestinya berada di Oto dalam keadaan baik saja,kini di kabarkan berada diruangan UGD dirumah sakit di Konoha?padahal itachi sama sekali tak mendapatkan kabar dari ototou satu-satunya itu bahwa ia akan ke Konoha.

Seakan mengerti akan keterkejutan Itachi,Naruto pun berusaha untuk tidak membuat Itachi panik."Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja,ada Sakura-chan disana,Sakura Dokter yang hebat,jadi tenanglah dan pergilah kerumah sakit sekarang,Sasuke membutuhkanmu",ucap Naruto dengan suara yang melembut.

"Ha'i..dan Naruto..-_Itachi menghela nafas sejenak_-..arigatou.."balas Itachi yang sepertinya sudah lebih tenang."douita",balas Naruto,dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Aku harus berusaha secepat mungkin kerumah sakit,aku khawatir dengan mereka tau Sakura marah,atau yang lebih parah lagi dia mungkin membenci Sasuke..Kenapa jadi begini..padahal dulu kami bersahabat..pokoknya harus ..luas rumah ini jadi merepotkan disaat-saat begini,menyebalkan!.

**END POV**

"Anda mau kemana malam-malam begini Naruto-sama?",tanya seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi kepada pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kakashi-sensei..eum..aku mau kerumah sakit,Sasuke kecelakaan",jawab Naruto pada salah seorang pelayan eum..lebih cocok di bilang sebagai salah seorang guru pribadi like a butler of a lady tapi disini Naruto bukan Lady kan,habisnya Naruto kan cowok ..Naruto punya 2 orang butler dirumahnya yang mengurusi kebutuhannya dan yang mengajarinya

"Sasuke?bukannya dia di Oto?apa mau saya antar?,tanya Kakashi.

"ga usah,kau dan Iruka-sensei pasti masih lelah sehabis meeting dan mengantarku kemana-mana,istirahat sajalah,aku bawa mobil kok,bukan ya sensei,kalau aku malam ini ga pulang,besok jam 9 jemput aku di Konoha hospital ya,jangan lupa kasih makan kurama..-anjing Naruto,mukanya mirip Srigala gitu,bayangin aja kyuubi tapi ekornya jadi satu-.. ya..bye sensei.."ucap sweatdrop saat Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan kuramaXD.

"Baiklah,hati-hati di jalan",jawab Kakashi.

Makasih sudah membaca fict yang tak seberapa ini…

Thanks for your review..

Marvelous-chan :sankyuuuu.. semoga chap ini memuaskan heheheheeheXD


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Kau tidak sendirian..**_

**Konoha Hospital**

Setelah memastikan keadaan sasuke di UGD,Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya,ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan mengangkat gagang telepon diruangan kerjanya dan menekan tombolnya.

"suster,tolong pindahkan korban kecelakaan yang berada di UGD atas nama Uchiha Sasuke ke ruangan inap dan bawa laporan kesehatan milik uchiha-san,dan juga milik anak sekolahan yang ikut bersama dengan kami tadi",perintah Sakura pada seorang suster diseberang telepon."baik dokter",balas suster tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian,terdengarlah bunyi ketukan pada pintu ruang kerja Sakura."masuk",perintah Sakura dan suster itu pun masuk sambil membawa dua buah map yang di pegangnya di tangan kanannya.

"ini data-datanya dokter",kata suster tersebut sambil menyerahkan map-map tersebut pada sakura.

"oh ya suster,bagaimana keadaan anak sekolahan itu?",tanya Sakura.

"hemm..ia..anak itu ternyata seorang perempuan dok,namanya Sesame Fuma,pada saat kecelakaan itu dia memakai wig,keadaan fisiknya tidak terlalu parah namun harus tetap di rawat dengan baik,terdapat luka kecil pada bagian pelipis kirinya,lalu lengannya yang terkilir dan bagian sendinya di lutut kanannya yang salah tempat atau bergeser,mungkin awalnya tidak begitu keadaannya,bagian sendinya jadi berpindah mungkin karena dia memaksakan dirinya berlari padahal kakinya tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berlari,mungkin itulah penyebab kondisinya sekarang yang harus di rawat inap,yang di perparah lagi dengan traumanya karna kecelakaan ini dok,dalam map itu sudah tertera data pribadinya,oh ya Dok dia dirawat di kamar 206 disamping ruangan inap uchiha-san diruangan 205 ",jawab suster itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum."Seperti biasa suster Amaru..kau sangat detail..baiklah saya akan keruangan mereka sebentar lagi,jika ada orang yang datang menemui saya,tolong antarkan ke ruangan saya,saya mau melihat data-data ini sebentar",ujar Sakura.

"baik Dokter",jawab Amaru sambil tersenyum,siapa yang tidak tersenyum saat usahamu di puji oleh dokter hebat seperti suster Amaru keluar dari ruangan Sakura,Sakura lantas membaca isi map tersebut dengan teliti,dimulai dari milik Sasuke sampai data-data pribadi Sesame fuma.

"Hooaaammmm!ngantuk lapar lagi...aku harus keluar mendinginkan otak!",racau Sakura.

Sakura pun keluar dari kantornya dan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit,saat di perjalanan menuju kantin banyak yang menyapanya,baik itu suster-suster yang sedang ada jam malam,maupun keluarga dari pasiennya,yang di balasnya dengan anggukan,senyum manis,atau ucapan 'ya'.

Sesampainya sakura di kantin dia pun membeli 2 roti dengan selai strawberry dan teh hangat dalam cup dan setelah membayar itu semua Sakura pun kembali ke ruangan kerjanya dan melahap makanannya dan menandaskan minumannya._'Yah..paling nggak bisa nge-ganjal ini perut'_,Sakura selesai dengan makanan dan minumannya dia pun beranjak dari ruangannya menuju ruangan kedua pasien barunya hari ini.

"tok…tok..tok…",sakura pun mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar,kamar yang bernomor pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut."belum ada yang datang ya",gumam Sakura.

Sakura pun menutup pintunya dan mendekat kearah pasien dan berdiri tepat di samping kanan pasien tersebut dan melihat pasien yang terlihat sangat tak sehat karna mukanya yang pucat dengan luka lecet di pipi kanan yang di plester,dahi yang di perban dengan sedikit noda darah dan anti-septiknya yang berwarna oranye,lengan kanan yang di gips,kaki kanan yang di perban,selang infuse yang jarumnya tertancap di punggung tangan sebelah kiri dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Sasuke Uchiha,orang yang dingin dan arogan,menganggap semuanya tidak penting selain ambisinya,tega melukai orang-orang yang menghalagi jalannya bahkan orang yang dekat dengannya..-_menghela nafas sejenak_-..termasuk 'sahabat'nya sendiri..-_tambah sakura dengan menekankan kata 'sahabat'_-..,kenapa harus aku yang jadi Doktermu?",ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah pada Sasuke yang kondisinya tak memungkinkan untuk membalas ucapan Sakura.

Sakura pun lantas memeriksa kondisi Sasuke,dan setelah memastikan bahwa kondisi Sasuke memang telah di rawat dengan baik oleh para perawat,Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan masuk ke ruangan 206.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Sesame?",tanya Sakura pada seorang perempuan remaja yang memakai baju pasien diatas tempat tidur dengan ramah.

"a..aku..aku…hiks..-_gadis itu menangis_ inisiatifnya Sakura mendekat dan mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut,seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang ketakutan karna mendengar suara petir.

"ssshh..sudah..tidak apa-apa..semua akan baik-baik saja..aku ada disini..kau tidak sendirian kok..",ujar Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh sabar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sesame,kontras sekali dengan caranya di kamar sebelah.

Karena perlakuan Sakura yang seperti itu,Sesame pun memeluk Sakura dengan tak menampik atau pun menolak perlakuan Sesame,dia malah membalas pelukan Sesame seakan-akan melindungi Sesame dari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"aku..aku pembunuh..hiks..hiks..kakak itu berdarah..banyak sekali",racau Sesame.

"bukan..kau bukan pembunuh,kak Sasuke masih hidup kok,dia sedang istirahat,dan kau juga harus istirahat,oke..",balas Sakura.

"hiks..tapi,kalau kak Sasuke itu mati seperti Arashi-nii bagaimana..hiks..",ujar ! Sakura terkejut._'jadi karena ini,dia trauma karena kakaknya'_,batin Sakura.

"tidak!..Kakak itu tidak akan mati..aku akan berusaha menolongnya,jadi sekarang tidurlah supaya kau cepat sembuh.."janji Sakura sambil pun bahkan terkejut bahwa ia baru saja berjanji menyelamatkan Sasuke tapi sudah terlanjur janji jadi yah..harus di pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan memposisikan Sesame berbaring diatas kasur.

"arigatou Dokter",ucap Sesame.

"sama-sama,jangan lupa berdoa ya",balas Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sesame yang sekarang sudah lebih tenang.

'_begitu ya..terimakasih Sakura,kau memang berhati lembut_'batin seorang lelaki bermata oniks berambut hitam panjang dikucir satu pada Uchiha,yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dengan seorang pasien yang diketahui Itachi sebagai seseorang yang terkait pada kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara marah,sedih,iba,dan lega bercampur jadi satu,tak terdefinisikan.

Itachi pun pergi dari depan pintu itu dan masuk keruangan adik kesayangannya,karna sejak ia sampai didekat kamar adiknya dia mendengar suara tangisan dan teriakan yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah yang pintunya tak tertutup dengan rapat yang membuat Itachi menahan posisinya,dan mendengarkan percakapan bahkan melihat siapa yang berbicara didalam sana melalui celah pintu,dimana ia tau kalau salah seorang dalam percakapan itu adalah seorang Sakura Haruno yang hubungannya merupakan penanggung jawab adiknya bahkan mungkin juga lebih dari itu dalam pikiran Itachi.

'_Cklek'_,suara pintu yang ditutup Itachi dengan lantas mendekat ke arah Sasuke,sama seperti posisi Sakura saat visit ke kamar Sasuke."_ototou.._",lirih Itachi saat melihat bagaimana kondisi kau melihat mimik muka Itachi dengan lebih teliti saat ini,maka kau akan dapat melihat ada genangan air mata di permata oniksnya itu.

**Tbc..**

Thanks for read..

**Agezia** : heheehe..di usahain yo..

hanazono yuri :hahaha..yang sabar atuh..ku usahain ya….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Kau beruntung Sasuke..**_

**Back to Sakura..**

"baiklah Sesame, saya permisi dulu ya.. saya akan datang besok.. istirahatlah", ucap Sakura pada Sesame yang tengah berbaring.

"ia.. baiklah Dokter…", balas itu Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan Sesame dan menutup pintunya, sebelum benar-benar beranjak pulang Sakura menoleh ke kamar sebelah, kamar Sasuke. Setelah itu sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan pulang kerumah.

"aduh! Apa Sakura-chan masih disini ya? Itu mobil juga kok bisalah bensinnya abis, ck..", gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah meja yang di sana ada 2 resepsionis dengan wajah kusut sambil meninting sebuah kantung plastik putih ukuran sedang.

"lihat, ada cowok ganteng tuh keren lagi", bisik seorang pegawai wanita kepada temannya sambil melihat Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"mana?", tanya temannya.

"itu yang rambut pirang..-_tunjuk wanita pertama_-..ada untungnya juga hari ini dapat jam malam hahahha", tawa wanita pertama yang disambut cengiran dari temannya. Naruto pun sampai ke meja resepsionis menjadi bingung melihat 2 resepsionis itu cekikikan.

'_gila_ _kali ya'_, batin Naruto Naruto, padahal itu gara-gara dia -_-".

"permisi.. saya mau tanya, pasien yang baru dirawat di sini dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke karena kecelakaan ada di kamar nomor berapa ya?", interupsi Naruto pada 2 wanita itu dengan nada sopan sambil tersenyum. Seketika 2 wanita itu terdiam dan salah seorang dari mereka pun merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh.. Uchiha-san ada ada di ruangan nomor 205 tuan", jawabnya dengan sopan, sedangkan wanita yang satu lagi malah blushing ga jelas saat melihat senyum Naruto yang sehangat mentari, astaga! Dan Naruto ga sadar, haisshh!

"baiklah, arigatou", balas itu Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan para pegawai wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun sampai kekamar 205, tak sulit untuk menemukannya karena kamar itu dekat dengan lift.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar itu dan melihat ada seseorang yang menunggui pasien yang ada di ranjang yang diketahui Naruto merupakan aniki dari pasien. Itachi uchiha. Naruto pun mendekat ke arah meraka berdua dan melihat kondisi pasien yang berada diatas ranjang itu dengan pandangan melembut. _'akhirnya kau kembali, kawan'_, batin Naruto.

"hei.. Itachi.. bangunlah..", panggil naruto sambil memegang pundak Itachi. Terdengar erangan kecil dari Itachi, kemudian Itachi bangun dan sepertinya melakukan peregangan pada tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"kau datang Naruto", tanya atau lebih tepatnya tegas Itachi dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun menyerahkan kantung plastik putih yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pada Itachi.

"Makanlah, kau pasti belum makan kan, tadi aku ditelepon sama Kisame, katanya kau pergi tiba-tiba setelah menjawab telepon dariku, dan jarak dari Kota Hoshi(?) memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan aku tau kau pasti mengebut dengan mobilmu", ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"hn.. arigatou Naruto", balas Itachi.

'_Ototou.. kau sangat beruntung mempunyai teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka, tapi kenapa sepertinya kau sama sekali tak melihat dan menyadarinya'_, miris Itachi dalam hati.

'_hemmmtt.. mungkin Saku udah pulang atau mungkin udah tidur, udah jam setengah dua pagi ternyata biar besok sajalah, dia harus istirahat', _batin Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto dan Itachi pun menginap diruangan Sasuke karena mereka juga terlalu lelah untuk pulang lagi kerumah.

Pagi pun datang, dapat kita lihat dua sosok pria tertidur dalam ruangan inap 205 di Konoha hospital di ruangan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri. Di sampingnya Itachi tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bed Sasuke, dan yang terakhir Namikaze Naruto yang tidur di satu-satunya sofa untuk ukuran satu orang dengan posisi yang sungguh jauh dari kata nyaman. Tiba-tiba terdengarlah lagu houki boshi(_ hehehe_) dari ponsel Naruto yang membuat dia terlonjak dan terbangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang ikut terbangun karena suara itu.

Naruto pun melihat siapa yang menelepon dia saat ini.

"Hoammm… siapa sih? I..ru..ka?", ucap Naruto. Naruto pun melihat jam tangannya, _'ohh…udah jam 7 ternyata, pantas saja'_, batin Naruto. Naruto pun mengangkat telepon itu. _klik.._

"ya Sensei..", kata Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda masih dirumah sakit?", tanya Iruka.

"ya, ada apa menelepon? bukannya sudah kukatakan pada Kakashi kalau aku di jemput jam 9, ada apa lagi?", ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"bukan begitu, tadi kami mendapat telepon dari Hyuuga-sama, mereka meminta tolong agar meetingnya di percepat saja, soalnya dia akan menjemput adiknya dari bandara, dan mereka akan mengadakan acara penyambutan, begitu..", jawab Iruka. " apa Naruto-sama menyetujuinya? Inikan meeting pertama Naruto-sama secara langsung", tanya Iruka.

"tidak apa-apa, kuberikan toleransi karena kedua anak mereka temanku hehehehe", jawab Naruto asal

"Oh ya.. Hyuuga-sama yang mana, Neji atau Hiashi Hyuuga? Apa acara penyambutannya acara yang besar", tanya Naruto balik.

"Neji Hyuuga, sepertinya tidak.. hanya acara kecil saja. Mungkin makan-makan atau jalan-jalan..", jawab Iruka kalem.

"emm.. baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang, tolong siapkan segalanya ya Sensei, dokumen-dokumen yang perlu kubawa ada di rumah, di ruang kerjaku", ujar Naruto.

'_adik dari Neji, Hinata atau Hanabi ya? sudah lama juga aku gak melihat mereka_", batin Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-sama", jawab Iruka. Percakapan Naruto dan Iruka pun selesai, Naruto pun berpamitan pada Itachi.

"Itachi, aku diluan ya, ada urusan mendadak.. oh ya ini nomor ponsel Sakura siapa tau kau ada perlu", ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Itachi.

"baiklah", balas Itachi. Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan beranjak pulang.

Selepas Naruto pergi, Itachi langsung menyimpan nomor Sakura dan kemudian langsung menelepon dia. "_tuutt..tuutt…", _telepon dari Itachi pun tersambung. Di seberang telepon tepatnya di tempat Sakura terdengarlah lagu _wind_() dari ponsel Sakura.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang singkat karna ponselku berbunyi, aku pun beranjak dari tidurku dan kekamar mandi untuk mencuci muka lalu menggosok gigi, untung saja kamarku ada kamar mandinya, setelah itu aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat siapa yang meneleponku pagi ini. _'Aneh.. kok gak ada namanya, nelpon berulang-ulang lagi, trus inikan nomor khusus keluarga, ga semua orang tau nomor ini bahkan pihak rumah sakit kecuali Shisou tentunya'_, pikirku. Ah.. udah ah angkat aja.

"halo ini siapa ya?", ku sapa sekaligus ku tanya saja orangnya.

"halo Sakura ini Itachi, kakak Sasuke", jawab orang itu. Oh ternyata Itachi..

"ada apa?", tanyaku, yang langsung di jawab olehnya.

"apa kau ada kunjungan pasien hari ini? aku ingin tau kondisi adikku", jawabnya. Dari nada bicaranya semua pasti akan tau seberapa khawatirnya Itachi pada adiknya, dan aku tau seberapa sayangnya dia pada Sasuke, adik yang bahkan mungkin benci padanya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ada jadwal kerja hari ini, aku hanya bekerja disana hari senin sampai kamis dan ini hari jumat, tapi tenanglah.. aku akan datang sekitar jam 9 karena aku juga ada janji disana", jawabku dengan sopan.

"baiklah.. arigatou Sakura.. aku akan menunggu", ucapnya.

Seperti yang ku duga tadi, dia begitu menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan menunggu 2 jam pun dia rela, kau terlalu beruntung Uchiha Sasuke, mempunyai aniki sebaik Itachi.

"douita", balasku dan aku pun memutuskan percakapan kami.

Aku pun pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap. Selesai dengan itu, aku turun dan melihat ke meja makan bahwa makanan telah tersedia disana. Aku pun menyapa kedua orang tuaku yang telah berada disana.

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san", sapaku.

"ohayou mo Sakura", balas mereka berdua, wah..kompak! setelah sapaan itu kami pun berdoa dan sarapan.

"kau kerja Sakura?", tanya kaa-san. "ya.. aku ada janji dengan pasienku, dia sedikit trauma, kecelakaan..", jawabku yang hanya di balas kaasan dengan 'oh'.

Aku pun menyelesaikan sarapanku dengan cepat dan meninggalkan kaasan dan tousan yang masih bergelut dengan makanan mereka.

"aku diluan ya", pamitku.

Sebelum aku pergi ku sempatkan mencium pipi kaasan dan tousan seperti biasanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama buatku untuk sampai ke KH, karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan rumahku, cuma butuh 15 menit saja kalau tidak macet. Aku pun menggunakan mobilku menuju KH.

**END POV**

**Ricchi** : hahahaha.. dengan kamu baca fict aku, aku udah sangat senang kok.. hahaha ia nih… soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru jadinya begitu-**alasan**-, penasaran? Kita liat aja ntar.. pasti bakalan di beritahu kok..

**hanazono yuri** : maaf baru bisa post sekarang.. habisnya sibuk kuliah hehehehehe..


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Warning : typo(s),dan biasa aja

Ya sudahlah

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AJA LAHXD

_**Kembali**_**..**

"Niisan, kami sudah sampai di bandara, kami tunggu di restonya aja ya, aku dan neesan udah lapar nih", ucap seorang remaja cantik berambut coklat panjang bermata amethyst, yang kini memakai minidress berlengan panjang berwarna putih dengan celana jens biru pada seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disana aja.. niisan 5 menit lagi nyampe", balas orang diseberang ponsel._klik_..sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"ayo neesan kita ke restonya!", ajak gadis remaja tersebut pada neesannya yang memakai minidress berlengan panjang yang berwarna orangepeach celana jeans berwarna darkbrown sambil menarik tangan oneesannya itu.

"pelan-pelan Hanabi-chan, lengan neesan sakit nih..", rintih seorang gadis yang bermata sama dengan Hanabi namun berbeda dengan rambut Hanabi, rambut neesannya berwarna hitam keunguan, sebut saja indigo dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"ish.. aku lapar.. memangnya Hinata-nee ga lapar apa?! aku tau kok kalau Hinata-nee udah ga sabar liat Naruto-niichan ahahahahahaha", ucap Hanabi tergelak.

"Ha..hanabi.. ka..kau ini bi..bicara apa sih, itu.. ga mungkin..", ucap Hinata terbata sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya agar tak terlalu kentara, kalau kalian pikir itu karena penyakit lupus maka kalian salah, karena yang membuat Hinata begitu adalah ucapan Hanabi yang menyangkut Naruto.

"ayolah neechan.. ia juga ga apa kok, aku restuin hehehehe", balas Hanabi nyengir.

"Hanabi!", tegur Hinata karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan godaan adiknya, yang membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di bandara._blush_… muka Hinata memerah karena malu dan gugup.

"hei.. disini kalian ternyata.. katanya nunggu di resto.. rupanya di sini, jadi makan ga", tegur seorang pemuda pada mereka.

"Ah.. Neji-nii.. ini gara-gara neesan nih huffttt..", keluh Hanabi. "makan dirumah aja deh kalo gitu", lanjutnya.

"niisan ga bisa, niisan ada meeting, kalian mau ikut? meetingnya di resto kok.. jadi bisa sekalian makan, lagian jii-san dan kou pergi keluar kota pagi tadi makanya niisan aja yang jemput kalian..", ujar Neji.

"oh.. begitu.. boleh kok niisan, Hanabi mau?", ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"ia deh", balas hanabi.

"ta.. tapi apa ga repotin nih.. k..kan niisan m..mau meeting, klien pe.. penting kah?", ujar Hinata.

"ya sih ini meeting penting, karena untuk pertama kalinya Uzu-sama secara langsung yang turun tangan dalam meeting kali ini, biasanya dia di wakilkan. Tadinya niisan pikir dia akan menolak permintaan niisan mempercepat meetingnya karena niisan bilang ingin menjemput kalian", jelas Jelas Neji.

"Uzu-sama itu baik ya.. mau bertoleransi, padahal biasanya seorang pimpinan perusahaan besar begitu pasti egonya tinggi….. kayak niisan hehehehe", ucap Hanabi bercanda.

"ya, betul.. APA?!.. kamu ini ngerjain niisan ya.. awas kamu", balas Neji pada Hanabi dan mereka pun tertawa.

'_Uzu-sama?.. nama yang familiar buatku', _pikir Hinata.

Tak perlu berpikir keras, Hinata pun terbayang akan kenangan masa lalunya saat masuk les musik.

**Flashback..**

"Hinata.. mulai hari ini kamu masuk les musik disini..", ucap ayah Hinata sambil mengelus kepala dan surai indigo Hinata yang kala itu masih pendek.

"ta..tapi Hinata takut tousan.. apa ti..tidak bisa dirumah saja tousan.. k..kan di ru..rumah ad..ada piano", ujar Hinata terbata, takut tousannya marah.

"disini kau bisa punya teman, sudahlah.. tousan sudah mendaftarkanmu..", ucap Hiashi tegas.

"ba..baiklah Tousan.. Hina..Hinata akan menurut", setuju Hinata pelan. Kecewa karena ayahnya tak menyetujui permintaannya.

"nah.. sekarang masuklah kesana", suruh Hiashi, Hiashi pun pergi ke dari sana untuk berbicara dengan guru les Hinata.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan tiba-tiba.. BRUUKK!.. Hinata ditabrak seorang anak kecil seusianya..-_8_ _tahun_-.. namun lebih tinggi menutup matanya takut-takut. Karena Hinata tak merespon dirinya anak itu pun memegang tangan Hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa?.. mana yang sakit?.. aku ga sengaja, maafin ya", ujar anak itu.

Mendengar itu Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat seorang anak seumuran dengannya. Seorang bocah lelaki berambut blonde spike, bermata sapphire yang indah sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar cemas.

"ak..aku t..ti..tidak apa-ap..apa.. k..kok..", jawab Hinata gugup.

"ahahahahaha.. kau lucu.. kenapa gagap gitu.. sini Naru bantu ya..", ucap anak itu sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah itu Naru pun menepuk-nepuk dan mengusap pelan kedua lutut Hinata yang sepertinya terbentur, "maafin Naru tadi ga sengaja".

Hinata yang di perlakukan begitu merasa malu sekaligus senang, mukanya memerah.. manis sekali..

"ia..", jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk pelan.

"nah.. perkenalkan.. aku Uzumaki Naruto.. yoroshiku ne onegai... hehehehe", ucap anak pirang itu dengan bangga sambil nyengir.

"ak..aku.. Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata..", balas Hinata gugup.

"baiklah Hinata-chan.. sekarang kita teman.. ayo ke Kurenai-sensei Hinata-chan.. kita main musik sama-sama..", ucap Naruto dengan riang sambil menggandeng Hinata yang kelihatannya tidak menolak, bahkan mungkin senang dengan perlakuan Naruto yang baik padanya. Hinata senang karena ia punya teman baru yang baik padanya, karena yang menemani Hinata saat tousannya tidak dirumah hanya Neji dan Hanabi_..-adiknya yang kala itu masih kecil-.._, Kou dan para pelayan, sedangkan tousannya adalah orang yang sibuk, dan kaasan Hinata pun telah meninggal. Hinata pun sepertinya menyukai musik, spesifiknya sih piano seperti kaasannya itulah yang membuat tousannya mendaftarkan Hinata untuk les musik.

"pe..pelan-pelan Na..Nar..ruto-k..kun..", balas Hinata takut terjatuh dengan wajah memerah, karena baru kali ini tangannya di genggam seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

"ga bisa.. ntar kita telat, trus nanti bisa kena marah sensei..", ujar Naruto sambil menarik dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat agar Hinata lebih cepat lagi.

Mereka pun sampai dan Naruto mengantarkan Hinata kepada Kurenai supaya memperkenalkan diri. Naruto pun duduk di kursinya sendiri, menunggu Hinata selesai dengan senseinya itu. Dalam les itu bukan hanya Naruto muridnya, masih ada 2 anak lagi, Gaara dan Tayuya, walau pun instrument mayor yang mereka gunakan dan mereka sukai berbeda tapi mereka terdapat dalam satu kelompok dalam les mereka, Gaara selalu lebih menyukai gitar apapun jenis gitarnya kalaupun Gaara di suruh memilih pasti dia akan lebih memilih gitar, Tayuya selalu menggunakan serulingnya, sedangkan Naruto sepertinya memang berbakat dalam musik dan seni, dia sudah bisa menggunakan banyak instrument musik walaupun masih kecil, tapi yang kerap kali dimainkannya adalah piano dan biola. Dalam 1 ruangan dan waktu les maksimum hanya ada 4 murid yang diajarkan oleh guru pembimbing.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah punya teman baru disini.. tousan senang kalau kau tak kesepian lagi..", ucap Hiashi yang sebenarnya sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata .

**Flashback off..**

'_ah.. ga mungkin itu Naruto-kun kan.. tapi kalau uzu-sama itu memang dia… berarti aku akan ketemu dia..'_, pikir Hinata, wajahnya memerah. Ada perasaan antara rasa tak mungkin dan Hinata jadi sedikit.. ralat! Hinata jadi sangat berharap kalau klien niisannya itu adalah Naruto.

"Hinata.. kenapa masih disana? Ayo cepat..", seru Neji pada Hinata yang posisinya berada jauh darinya.

"i..ia niisan..", balas Hinata sambil berlari kecil mengimbangi kedua saudaranya itu.

'_kami kembali.. konoha..'_, batin Hinata.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi dari bandara menuju tempat yang Neji tawarkan, sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka selama jauh dari rumah dan bersenda gurau.

Sakura pun sampai ke KH, dan langsung pergi keruangan kerjanya, dia sampai kesana kurang lebih jam 8, setelah sampai dan duduk di kursinya, Sakura pun menelepon seseorang.

"tolong panggilkan suster Amaru, katakan padanya untuk keruangan saya sekarang", ujar Sakura yang langsung di jawab 'ya' dari seberang lama kemudian masuklah Amaru ke dalam ruangan Sakura sambil membawa sebuah map.

"ini surat-suratnya dok", ucap Amaru.

"pembayarannya sudah ku lakukan, tinggal menunggu dia sembuh saja.. bagaimana dengan polisi, kudengar mereka datang untuk minta kesaksian, apa kau sudah melakukan yang ku katakan suster?", tanya Sakura.

"sudah dok, saya sudah menyampaikan pesan dokter pada mereka kalau kedua orang itu masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun soal kecelakaan karena mereka masih belum pulih, dan menganjurkan mereka bertanya langsung pada dokter karena dokter juga sebagai saksi langsung disana, dan soal Fuma-san, segala administrasinya sudah saya bereskan sesuai permintaan dari dokter", jawab suster Amaru.

"baiklah.. sudah beres semua ternyata, terimakasih atas bantuannya, oh ya suster, jika ada yang mencari saya baik itu keluarga pasien maupun pihak polisi katakan pada mereka kalau saya ada di sini sampai jam 11 pagi", balas Sakura.

"sama-sama dokter, akan saya lakukan, saya permisi", pamit Amaru.

Amaru pun keluar dari ruangan Sakura dan bergegas pulang karena shiftnya telah berakhir, ia pun mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pulang dan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit, merasa di perhatikan lelaki itu menoleh kearah Amaru.

"bukankah kau suster yang kemarin merawat adikku?", tanya orang itu.

"itu benar Uchiha-san", jawab amaru sembari berjalan mendekati lawan bicaranya saat ini. Sangat tidak sopan berbicara dalam jarak yang berjauhan kan..

"apa Sakura. .eum maksudku dokter Haruno sudah datang?", tanya Itachi.

"apa Uchiha-san sudah ada janji? karena hari ini bukan hari praktik dokter Haruno..", ujar Amaru.

"hn.. sudah.. jam 9", jawab Itachi.

"dokter Haruno sudah ada di ruangannya, anda bisa menemuinya disana dengan lebih mudah karena dokter juga sedang memeriksa data-data dari Sasuke-san dan Sesame-san..", jelas Amaru.

"apa pihak polisi sudah datang? karena akan sangat merepotkan jika ini sampai terdengar pers, jika anda mengerti apa maksud saya", ucap Itachi.

"saya mengerti, mereka telah datang kemarin malam, tapi dokter melarang mereka meminta kesaksian malam itu karena situasi dan kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, dokter akan ada diruangannya sampai jam 11 pagi ini", jelas Amaru.

"oh begitu, terimakasih atas informasinya suster…", balas Itachi yang menggantung ucapannya bingung karena ia masih belum tau siapa nama lawan bicaranya ini.

"Amaru.. nama saya Amaru Uchiha-san", ucap Amaru.

"hn.. hontou ni arigatou Amaru-san", ulang Itachi.

"sama-sama, saya permisi", pamit Amaru.

Selesai dengan percakapannya dengan Amaru, Itachi pun pergi dari taman menuju kamar inap adiknya, melihat adiknya sudah siuman atau sampai disana hanya sebersit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya karena adiknya belum siuman juga.

Itachi pun beranjak dari sana menuju wilahyah parkir mobil di KH, untuk mengambil tas ranselnya, setelah itu dia pun kembali lagi ke ruangan Sasuke, dan mandi dikamar mandi disana. Setelah selesai ia pun merapikan ikatan rambutnya.

"ototou.. aku pergi sebentar ya.. sadarlah, kembalilah..- _Itachi menghela nafas sejenak sambil menutup matanya_-..dan cepatlah sembuh", ucap Itachi pada Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke yang di balut perban dengan posisi ibu jari yang mengusap lembut pipi adiknya.

"aku akan menunggumu sadar, tak ada dan tak pernah ada niatku untuk meninggalkanmu dan menyakitimu, apalagi membencimu. Dulu.. sampai sekarang ini.. walau pun kau membenci anikimu ini sekarang..", lanjut Itachi lirih.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi pun keluar dari ruangan Sasuke menuju ruangan kerja dokter penanggung jawab Sasuke.

'_tok..tok..tok…'_, Itachi pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Sakura.

"masuk", sahut Sakura.

Itachi pun masuk kedalam ruangan Sakura, mempersiapkan hatinya dengan hal yang akan di dengar olehnya mengenai ototou satu-satunya itu.

Tbc…

**Triya** **Chan** : ya.. di usahain ya…

**Ricchi** : hahahaha.. mari kita tunggu bersama…

**desypramitha2 : **hehehehe… begitulah.. tapi sebenarnya masih satu harikan.. jadi sabar aja..


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Warning : typo(s), abal-abal, dan biasa aja

DON'T LIKE? YA DON'T READ AJAXD

OCE…have a nice read ajalah

**Sahabat?..**

Itachi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat 2 orang polisi bersama Sakura sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Itachi pun lantas mendekat ke arah mereka.

"ini adalah kakak dari Sasuke-san", ucap Sakura pada kedua polisi tersebut.

"oh..selamat pagi Uchiha-san, kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa adik anda.", ujar salah seorang polisi tersebut.

"hn.. tentu.. anda berdua bisa menanyakan detailnya pada dokter Haruno, karena yang saya tau, dokter Haruno ada di tempat kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa adik saya", balas Itachi.

"baiklah, akan saya jelaskan", jawab Sakura.

"waktu saya pulang dari rumah sakit ini, saat saya tengah mengendarai mobil saya diarah perempatan kedua jalan masuk rumah sakit, saya melihat mereka berdua dengan kendaraan mereka yaitu Sasuke-san dan Sesame-san melaju dengan arah yang sama. Namun tiba-tiba motor Sesame-san berbelok ke arah kanan yang mungkin membuat Sasuke-san mungkin secara reflex mengarahkan mobilnya kearah kanan dan menabrak pembatas jalan", jelas Sakura.

"kenapa motor Sesame-san tiba-tiba oleng ke kanan?", tanya Itachi.

"saya juga tidak mengetahuinya, mungkin saja karena kondisi jalanan yang rusak. Karena yang saya tau ada lubang yang cukup besar yang berada di jalan tersebut", jawab Sakura.

"lantas bagaimana hasil penyelidikan dari pihak kepolisian sendiri?", tanya Itachi pada kedua polisi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"kami sependapat dengan dokter Haruno, memang ada lubang pada jalan tersebut yang belum di perbaiki, kemungkinan besar memang kondisi jalan itulah penyebab kecelakaan ini, dan soal kerahasiaan kejadian ini sesuai dengan permintaan dari pihak rumah sakit dan pihak Sasuke-san sendiri, kami akan mengusahakannya", jawab salah seorang polisi itu.

"baiklah.. sepertinya pembicaraan telah selesai.. mohon maaf bila saya kurang sopan pada anda sekalian, karena saya ada pertemuan sebentar lagi.", kata Sakura.

"ah.. tentu tidak apa-apa dokter, kami permisi", ujar polisi itu tersenyum.

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka pun bersalaman dan kedua polisi itu pun pergi dari ruangan Sakura meninggalkan Sakura bersama Itachi yang masih ada diruangan itu.

"baiklah Uchiha-san, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?", tanya Sakura pada Itachi setelah mereka berdua kembali duduk kembali.

Itachi menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. "kau terlalu formal Sakura..", kata Itachi pada Sakura pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas. "baiklah.. Itachi-san, adik an..", belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Itachi menyela ucapan Sakura.

"masih formal", ujar itachi kalem sambil menutup matanya dan menunduk sedikit.

'..da…",ucapan Sakura yang terpotong terdengar.

'_jiitt!' _Sakura cemberut, muncul 2 kedutan seperti perempatan di kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah.. baiklah niisan!..", jawab Sakura kesal.

Itachi yang sedari tadi menunduk tersenyum lebih tepatnya menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

"itu baru panggilan yang cocok.. imotou~..", ucap Itachi pada Sakura menaikan kepalanya yang menunduk dan tersenyum senang pada Sakura.

Sakura membuang muka dari Itachi," ck..aku serius niisan!."

"baiklah.. baiklah Sakura.. sudahlah ngambeknya Sakura, aku mau tau bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.. ", pinta Itachi mengalah.

"baiklah..", jawab Sakura tenang.

_Hening.._

"Sasuke mengalami luka yang cukup parah di kepalanya akibat benturan yang cukup keras dengan kaca dan stir mobil. Keadaan kaki dan tangan kanannya juga tak begitu baik, aku yakin niisan juga sudah tau posisi benturan mobil", jelas Sakura sambil melihat berkar yang ada di hadapannya.

"begitu ya_..-Itachi menutup matanya sejenak-_..lantas keadaan Sesame-san?", tanya itachi.

"hmm?.. secara fisik dia tidak terlalu parah, tapi psikisnya yang kurang begitu baik", jawab Sakura.

"maksudnya?", tanya Itachi.

"dia punya trauma pada kecelakaan, kenapa niisan menanyakannya?", balas Sakura.

"entahlah.. aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu", ucap Itachi.

"begitu ya.. dan niisan soal mereka, aku sudah merekomendasikan mereka pada dokter Inoichi, dia ahli saraf yang terba…", ucapan Sakura terhenti kala melihat Itachi.

"tidak.. aku tidak mau.. kau juga sudah berjanji pada anak itu kalau kau akan berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke. Apa kau lupa? lagi pula aku lebih percaya jika kau yang jadi dokternya Sasuke. Kau sahabatnya kan Sakura..", ujar Itachi sambil menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menunduk.

**SAKURA POV**

Dari mana Itachi-nii tau tentang janji itu? Kapan dia mendengarnya? Dari siapa?.. aku bingung.

"Kau sahabatnya kan Sakura..", ujar Itachi-nii padaku.

'_nyut..'_

Sahabat ya..

Aku… sahabat.. nya?..

Aneh.. rasanya jantungku perih, sakit, sesak rasanya.. mendengar perkataan Itachi-nii..

Benarkah..

Apa benar aku ini sahabatnya niisan?.. aku bingung..

apa dia pernah menganggapku ada niisan? aku tak ingin seperti dulu lagi niisan.. tidak mau…

Rasanya sakit.. sakit sekali…

Dulu.. Aku selalu.. aku selalu ingin dia bisa tersenyum.. aku selalu mencoba untuk ada disampingnya saat dia terluka, aku ingin kami dapat bahagia bersama, tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama..

Aku.. dia.. juga Naruto.. aku selalu menyayangi mereka berdua niisan..

"_Sasuke-kun.. jangan diam terus.. ayo kita harus cepat, Naruto dan sensei udah nungguin dari tadi…"_

"_kyyaaaa! Na..naruto.. Sa..sasuke-kun.. apa yang kalian lakukan! Ka..kali..an y..ya.. kalau yaoian jangan disini!..."_

_PLETAK! PLETAK!_

"_sakit.. sakura.."_

"_apa yang kau lakukan.. mana mungkin itu sengaja! Apa kau kira itu ga sakit?!"_

"_betuh tuh si Teme.. kau jahat sekali Sakura-chan.. kau mau bunuh kami ya! Itu ga sengaja tau!.."_

"_g..gomen n..ne.."_

_Tes.. tes.._

"_hehehehehe.. jangan marah dong Sasuke, aku kan cuma bercanda.. ck..kau ini serius sekali sih!.."_

"_Ini akan jadi foto yang bagus, ya kan sensei.. Naruto.. Sasuke-kun.. ayo senyum, jangan sinis begitu.. hihihi…"_

"_kita pasti akan jadi tim yang paling hebat.. ya kan Sasuke.. Sakura-chan.. Kenapa sensei senyum-senyum begitu?!.. mencurigakan!"_

Naruto selalu ada untukku, dia begitu memperhatikan keadaanku seperti aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke.. tapi aku malah sering kesal pada perhatian Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto selalu saja tertawa, aku mengabaikan dia demi membuat Sasuke juga bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bebas seperti Naruto..

Aku sadar.. itu bukan salah Naruto.. aku sudah begitu jahat pada Naruto, aku tak ingin melukai Naruto terus-menerus karena aku pun menyayanginya. Tapi..

Sasuke?..

Pernahkah kami di hatinya niisan.. rasa sayangku dibalas rasa sakit darinya..

Pernahkah kami di hatinya niisan_.. _pernahkah?!..

Kami bersama sejak kecil.. aku, dia dan Naruto..

Tapi dia malah melukai kami.. dia jahat..

Memangnya kami punya salah apa padanya niisan..

Aku ingat kalau dulu dia tak ingin bicara pada kami, kami sama sekali tak tau apa salah kami padanya..

Dia.. menjauhi kami..

Tiba-tiba dia marah pada kami sampai-sampai ia dulu tega mendorong Naruto ke tengah jalan..

Sampai-sampai Naruto masuk rumah sakit..

Dia bahkan ga menjenguk.. jangankan menjenguk, meminta maaf saja tidak..

Dia malah pergi.. entah kemana..

Segitu tak berhaganyakah kami di matanya niisan..

_Tes.._

"_cih.. kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengatakan itu, siapa kau hingga kau pikir kau bisa menghentikanku? Jangan menghalangiku!.."_

_Tes_..

"_Sasuke-kun.. kenapa bertengkar dengan Naruto.. kitakan teman Sasuke-kun.."_

"_cerewet! diamlah.. dasar menyebalkan.."_

_Tes…tes…_

"_ayo cepat Sasuke-kun, nanti kita terlambat!.."_

"_lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri.. jangan sok akrab denganku, payah!"_

_Tes… tes.._

"_pergi.. aku tak mau melihat kalian lagi!.."_

"_sa..sasuke-kun.. kenapa?"_

"_Jangan sok baik padaku!.."_

_Tes.. tes…_

"_Teme.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!"_

"_jangan ganggu aku!"_

"_ASTAGA… NARUTO!"_

"_hiks.. kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa kau jahat Sasuke.."_

_Tes..tes..tes…_

"Sakura.."

"Sakura.. kau tak apa?", panggilan Itachi-nii mengembalikan aku dari lamunanku.

"Sakura, kau.. menangis..", perkataan Itachi-nii membuatku terkejut.

"aku.. menangis?..", ucapku tak yakin.

Ku pengang dan ku usap lembut wajahku, pipiku basah. Itachi-nii benar.. aku memang menangis. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis, padahal itu sudah lama kan..

"maaf", ucap Itachi-nii membuatku bingung.

Kuangkat kepalaku, kulihat dia juga tengah melihat diriku.. matanya.. ya.. mata Itachi-nii membuatku sadar kalau dia juga tengah terluka..

Aku tau dia juga terluka.. bukan kami saja..

Bukan aku saja.. yang terluka.. Aku tau..

Kenapa.. kenapa aku sejahat ini..

'_Maafkan aku niisan..'_

"untuk apa?", ucapku parau, ku hapus air mataku yang masih setia mengalir di pipiku.

"maaf, karena Sasuke.. telah membuat kalian terluka", ucap Itachi-nii padaku parau.

Aku memang terluka niisan.. tapi bukan karena salahmu.. bukan..

"aku tak apa-apa niisan, jangan khawatir", jawabku.

Maaf.. maafkan aku niisan.. aku… berbohong…

"eum.. niisan.. aku harus melihat keadaan mereka", pamitku pada Itachi-nii setelah membereskan sisa air mataku.

"tentu..", balas Itachi-nii.

Aku pun pergi dari ruanganku menuju ruangan Sesame dan Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka. Semoga saja aku dapat melalui hari ini dengan baik, aku tak mau kalau sampai menangis lagi, cukup tadi saja.

**POV END**

"tak bisakah.. kau jadi Hana kami yang biasanya.. Sakura.."

'_BLAM!'_

Tbc..

** : **alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Hahahaha world? Mungkin maksud kamu wordnya kali ya.. gomen ne kalau fict ini kurang memuaskan..

**Triya Chan : **hahaahha.. maaf menunggu lama.. fict ini bagus? Makasiiiihhh.. akhirnya ada yang suka fic ini T-T# lebay!XD kalau soal review sih aku ga tau.. coba kita tanya pada kambing yang berjogetXDv

**Guest : **kuharap chap ini kau suka.. n_n

**Ricchi : **ku harap juga begitu..

**Hotaru Keiko :** hahahaha di usahakan ya..


End file.
